Abnormalize
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: In 22nd century Burgess, a person's state of mind can be quantified in the form of a psycho-pass. Inspector Elsa Winters is part of the MWPSB, who are officers tasked with bringing dangerous individuals to justice. Working beneath her, is Enforcer Jack Frost. In such a perfect, orderly world, what truths will they uncover? [Dystopian, Psycho-Pass AU]
1. Victim (Part 1)

**A/N**

Wtf am I doing to myself...

I can't resist. I was going to start this after I finish one of my other ongoing Jelsa fanfics, but the temptation is too great. Practically been dying to write a Psycho-Pass AU for Jelsa ever since I got immersed in the anime. I feel like Kogami and Akane's roles in the series can fit Jack and Elsa perfectly haha.

Anyways, I will make it so that you don't need to watch Psycho-Pass to know what is going on in this fic. For that purpose, I believe that Psycho-Pass did an excellent job at setting up the first episode, so I apologize, but this first chapter will mimic the first episode of PP. I will add in my own flare in as well however. Only the first chapter will be like this. The rest of the chapters will take its own course and I will not be following anything else that happens in PP.

Jack may seem OOC, but the explanation for his character change from the canon will be revealed as the story goes on.

Story is rated M for a reason; warnings are listed below. First chapter only has mentions of rape, no details, so I'll keep this at the T rating until the next chapter.

I'll be updating this based on the feedback. If I get a lot of positive feedback, I'll prioritize this. If not, then I'll update whenever I feel like it hah.

Hope you guys will enjoy _Abnormalize_! (Yes, the title's from the first opening of PP. Great song btw, should give it a listen.)

* * *

 **Abnormalize**

 _Psycho-Pass AU_

 _Warnings: Sexual themes, rape, detailed violence, unsettling scenes_

 **I.**

 _Victim (Part 1)_

* * *

 _"Even in a world so perfect, I cannot see the light for some reason."_

 _\- Burgess; Year 2119 -_

* * *

A lighter flickered on and off in the man's calloused hand. He would occasionally keep the small, hot flame against the clean metal blade of the knife he held in his other hand. A disgruntled gurgle erupted from his throat as he could still taste the bitter remnants of the booze he had in between his tastebuds.

"You know…" he started as he heat the knife up idly. "I wasn't always like this."

His dark, hollow eyes went over to the limp body of a young woman that lay just a few feet away from him. His lips spread and curled into a crazed grin at the sight of the fresh bruises that littered her pale thighs. It excited him to no end.

"I wasn't always a criminal," he said with a ragged breath, chortling and giggling in between each word. "Damn random street scanner...read my psycho pass and deemed me 'unfit' to function within society. I mean, what's up with that, huh!? I've lived a perfectly healthy, normal life. I just want to live in peace, by myself - alone."

Pain paralyzed the young woman's body, rendering her helpless. She lay on the floor in a lifeless heap, blue eyes wide in fear and shock with her beautiful blond hair framing her delicate face.

"Please…" she breathed out, " _please_ don't do this." Tears fell to the floor as she saw him straddle her across the waist. A frightened scream escaped her, only to be muffled by the man's clammy hand.

"S _hhh_ ," he cooed, pressing the hot knife onto her neck, scarring it. He grinned at her as his dark brown eyes lustfully combed over her slim, lingerie-clad body. "I've always...wanted to have _sex_ with a beautiful woman like you. If the Sibyl System's going to label me like a criminal, then I might as well act like one. I might as well take what I've _always_ wanted."

Her eyes shot open wide when she saw his grin deepen maliciously and felt him rip away the very few clothes that she had on herself.

A bloodcurdling, terrified scream filled the defunct, worn apartment complex immediately afterwards and continued - _on and on_ , with no one bearing witness to the horrific crime.

* * *

"Damn, what a horrible night for an operation," a man, appearing to be in his mid-thirties, sighed as he ran his hand through his dark gray hair. He looked out at the heavy rain from underneath the dry safety of the make-shift tent where the police had set up base camp.

 _"Hello. We're sorry, but we cannot allow you to pass as this is an area under quarantine."_

His mint-green eyes went over to the row of large robot drones that had lined up just a few feet away from the tent. In front of one of the drones, a young woman stood by, holding up her police-issued, identification bracelet.

The drone took a second to scan the information into the thin, metal bracelet.

 _"Access has been granted to: Inspector Elsa Winters."_

The man watched as the female inspector rushed towards the tent, obviously out of breath. Despite this, she managed to stand up straight to deliver a proper salute.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness, Inspector Bunnymund!" she said in a clear voice. "I'm Inspector Elsa Winters -"

" - Yes, I know who you are," he cut in, prompting the young woman to turn a slight red in color. "No need to apologize. I know how bogged down this city gets in terms of traffic in weather like this." He turned back to grab a thick, dark blue thermal jacket from a clothes rack behind him and tossed it at her.

Elsa caught it in her arms easily and quickly inspected it with a glance. On the back was a medical cross with two snakes intertwined around it - the insignia of the Public Safety Bureau.

"Put that on," he ordered her. "It'll make sure that we can differentiate each other from a distance."

She obeyed without any hesitation, wanting to do everything by the book since this was her first major case. The jacket felt heavy upon her shoulders, but she uttered no complaints as she was filled in on the situation by Bunnymund.

"The information's been sent to you," he stated as he turned his own bracelet on. The screen filled with information about the case was projected in front of them in the form of a hologram. "A random street scanner picked this guy up," Bunnymund explained, his eyes resting upon the picture of a young man in his early thirties. "He had a cloudy hue and was advised to begin therapy, but he resisted and has been on the run ever since. Several other street scanners managed to track him down afterwards, but…"

Elsa's eyes widened at the information she saw in front of her. "His psycho-pass is extremely high. It almost _doubled_ within just a couple of days."

"Yeah, amazing how these guys just corner themselves," he scoffed. "His crime coefficient's nearly at its limit. We managed to zero in on him here," he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to point at the beginnings of downtown Burgess. "There's a lot of high risk people in there and we don't want to alarm them too bad to send their psycho-passes out of control, so we have to proceed with caution. Especially since we just got word that he could also have a hostage with him."

She nodded as they got done with the briefing. "Understood." Upon coming to a realization that they were the only inspectors there, she wrinkled her brow and asked, "...are we the only ones going in on this case?"

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at her. "Only inspectors," he corrected her, "but we'll need some backup, even if the help comes from a source I'd rather not use."

Elsa blinked curiously at the older man until she had her attention diverted to the sound of a loud police siren approaching. She turned around to see a large van approach the base. It parked itself right in front of her and she stared in astonishment as the hydraulics of the van hissed as the back hatch opened up.

"Sir -?" she asked as she looked towards her fellow Inspector.

"Surely you must have heard of the ' _Enforcers'_ during your orientation into the Bureau," he explained as a few people began emerging from the shadows of the van. Bunnymund kept his green eyes focused upon them, frowning as he did so.

The platinum blond woman followed his gaze and let her eyes rest upon the individuals that he was referring to. They were an odd bunch, different age groups mixed in together, different physical appearances, gender, you name it. "Yes, they told us about Enforcers briefly, but didn't go into too much detail."

"Well, then you'd know that we as Inspectors, need to keep them in line. These Enforcers are the ones the Sibyl System deemed as _"dangerous"_ to society, much like the guy that we're about to catch tonight. If they do step out of line, you use your best judgement at the time to subdue them. Anything you say, they _have_ to obey." Bunnymund noticed her worried expression and he quickly added in, "think of it like… _hands-on supervision,_ Inspector Winters."

She gave him a critical look, but said nothing else, trying to focus on the task at hand. First day on the job and she was already taking on a dangerous hostage case and being told to supervise individuals with high crime coefficients.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she watched the four Enforcers line up in front of her. Putting on her best brave front, Elsa pursed her lips and stood there stiffly. Her eyes roamed over the group of people that were called the Enforcers.

 _"They're different from us inspectors,"_ Elsa told herself, swallowing down the lump in her throat uneasily. Her eyes drifted from the extremely large, burly elderly man with a full salt  & pepper beard, to the short green haired woman that stood right next to him. When they locked eyes, she smiled sweetly at her and Elsa uneasily returned the smile, unsure of what else to do.

 _"They're still detectives within the Bureau, but they have the same crime coefficients as the very criminals that we bring to justice."_

Elsa's eyes wandered over to a stoic blond haired woman with the coldest of azure blue eyes. Beautiful, but deadly - was a good way to describe her. She quickly avoided making direct eye contact with her, afraid to accidentally offend the cold woman with just an innocent glance.

 _"They're dangerous criminals, capable of committing a heinous crime."_

Her eyes finally landed on the fourth and last Enforcer, a well-built, young man with ghastly white hair with strands of gray-silver mixed in. He too, was stoic, but his blue eyes looked blank and devoid of any real emotions. An impassive coldness that sent shivers down Elsa's spine when they locked eyes.

"This is Inspector Elsa Winters," Bunnymund said to the four Enforcers that stood before them. "She'll be another one of your supervisors for tonight's case."

The green haired woman let out a gushing giggle. "Aw, she's so cute! Are you sure she's an inspector?"

Elsa blushed a little and averted her gaze uneasily.

"Stay in line, Tia," Bunnymund said sternly, prompting the burly old man to let out a rumbling laugh.

"Oh relax, Aster," he said in a thick Russian accent. "You don't need to worry so much about us. We will be on our best behavior, isn't that right, Astrid? Jack?"

The beautiful blond woman simply gave him a slanted glare and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She said nothing else in response.

"Depends on if that "best behavior" will get the job done or not, North," the white haired man responded as a large self-moving, closed cart rolled in between the two Inspectors and four Enforcers. The cart's hydraulics hissed as it opened up in half. He walked up to it languidly as the man named North let out another low pitched laugh.

"Jack, always the joker," he commented lightheartedly as he looked towards Aster, who shot him a no-nonsense glare. The old man cringed slightly underneath the other man's eagle-like glare. He laughed it off and went over to the other man whom everyone referred to as Jack.

Elsa's eyes lingered upon the white haired young man as he stood beside the cart and took hold of the weapons it carried. As soon as he hand wrapped around the handle, she briefly saw his blue eyes glow a bright teal before dimming back to their original color.

"Surely you must know of the Dominators, Miss Winters," North said as she darted her eyes back and forth between him and Jack.

"Ah…" she stammered inaudibly. "S - Somewhat. I've received basic training with real handguns, but only an informational session for the Dominators."

North laughed deeply again. "Well, pick one up. Even though you never received any training on it, a Dominator is pretty straight-forward and easy to use. Since you said you've handled a gun before, the two aren't really any different."

Her hands nervously hovered over the handle of the large handgun before she finally picked it up out of the cart. Upon immediate contact with her skin, Elsa widened her now teal aglow eyes as she heard a computerized system voice inside of her head.

 _"Activating Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System. User authentication: Inspector Elsa Winters, Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approved. You are a valid user."_

"It takes some time to get used to that voice inside your head, but it will blend in with your own thoughts soon," North remarked as he grabbed one of the Dominators for himself.

Still dumbstruck with how the omniscient Sibyl System could communicate with her through the use of an oversized handgun, Elsa stood there frozen to the spot as the rest of the team took the liberty of arming themselves with the impressive weapon. It was finally Bunnymund's voice that snapped her out of it and brought her back to reality.

"Tran and Hofferson, you're with me," Bunnymund said to Tia and Astrid, respectively. "North and Frost, you're with Inspector Winters."

Suddenly, Elsa could feel the pressure on her as Bunnymund left without another word. She looked to North and Jack uneasily and asked, "i - isn't there a briefing? Like what our plan of attack is?"

"That's why we're here," Jack answered her coolly. "Since we have the same crime coefficients as a latent criminal, we think in the same way as this guy that we want to catch. You just sit back and let us Enforcers do all the work."

Elsa wrinkled her brow at him. "I feel like I should be doing something though…"

North straightened out his black trenchcoat as he answered her. "All Inspectors do is observe and make sure that things are done through proper protocol." He pointed to her Dominator with a smile. "Since we have high crime coefficients too, the Dominators will work on us."

She felt a pit opening up inside of her stomach, but she tried not to venture in too deep. Were they implying that she should shoot them with such a dangerous device?

"It's exactly as you think, Inspector," Jack said, almost as if he was reading her thoughts and answering her question. With cold blue eyes, he locked gazes with her and said, "if you don't like how I'm doing things, then paralyze me with the Dominator. It's that simple. I have no choice, but to follow your orders as an Enforcer."

* * *

 **A/N**

I shouldn't be allowed on this site. I write all these shitty little things and my hands won't stop sinning. LOL

Well, whatever. I guess fanfiction isn't supposed to be taken too seriously anyways. First two chapters will be pretty short, then we'll delve into the fun stuff. :) Probably not a surprise, but Hans and Pitch will be the bad guys in this. I'm sure all of us want to see Hans get executed, Dominator-style haha.

And I know that Psycho-Pass has very little romance and the series is praised for its friendships/platonic relationships, but I will do my best to safely weave in that Jelsa romance we all crave. :) Since this is also a rated M fic, might include some yummy smut too. -coughs-

Any reviews/favs/follows are greatly appreciated!

-ZERO-


	2. Victim (Part 2)

**A/N**

Thank you so much to those that have shown an interest in this fic! Rating has been changed to M for graphic violence and gore.

 **Abnormalize**

 **II.**

 _Victim (Part 2)_

 _Warnings - Graphic violence_

* * *

The rain had settled down considerably, only coming down in a light mist rather than fat drops. This allowed for a smoother operation for the investigative team to track down the wanted culprit.

"Visibility is good now that the rain has lightened up," North commented with a wide smile as he walked alongside of Elsa. He glanced down at the platinum blond and saw just how tense she was. Her back was slightly hunched with her arms stiffened straight with her small hands holding the handle of the large Dominator gun tightly until her knuckles turned a pale pink. "Relax, Inspector," he said with a booming laugh.

Elsa jumped slightly at his loud voice and peeled her eyes off from the busy downtown street ahead of them to look at the elderly man. She seemed discontent with how languidly he was handling things. "We have a hostage situation, sir," she explained to him. "I can't exactly relax."

"You will have to," he said in a thick Russian accent that Elsa had yet to get used to. "As an inspector, you must keep a clear and focused mind. But, I guess the same can be said for us enforcers as well." He laughed once more, holding his rotund stomach. "I understand that you must feel the pressure of handling your first case, but I can assure you -"

Elsa blinked curiously when she saw North tilt his head up slightly to look up at one of the buildings up ahead of them. She followed his gaze and saw Jack walking across one of the walkways connecting the two buildings. They met eyes and the white haired man gave a slight nod of his head towards North, who flashed him a smirk in response.

" - Jack is one of our best detectives," he finished off, "and you shouldn't count me out just because I'm old." North chuckled lowly. "Just leave the tracking to us."

Despite his assurance, Elsa hardly relaxed. She failed to tell him that her nervousness was a product of her lack in confidence. Not only was this her first case, but she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

When she first entered the Bureau, she had thought that she would be in the field investigating crimes and coming face-to-face with hardened criminals, but now she was being told otherwise. Now she was being told that she's only there to supervise the Enforcers that work underneath her. While Elsa was more than confident in her investigative abilities, she hardly felt confident in her ability to lead.

As they walked down a dark, back alley, Elsa stopped just as North stopped. The large man pressed his back up against the brick wall of a building and peered out from behind the corner, checking to make sure that it was clear. "We must make sure that he doesn't know that we're here," he explained, sensing her confusion. North held up his Dominator to her, silently telling her to rush out of the alleyway on his count.

Elsa gripped the weapon tightly in her hands and upon the third count, she sprinted out from the alleyway and into the next alley perpendicular to it. She held up her Dominator, aiming it carefully in all directions. However, even at the slightest noise, the newbie inspector jumped and pointed her Dominator at the source, which happened to be a peacefully asleep homeless man slumped against a dirty dumpster.

In her field of vision, she could see the Sibyl System calculating his psycho-pass.

 _"Crime coefficient: 60. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."_

She let out a relieved sigh and relaxed her arms, dropping them to her sides.

"That is why I told you to relax," North said as he placed a large hand on her shoulder. He chuckled at her and said, "but...as you saw, the Dominators will not fire at individuals with low crime coefficients, so no need to worry about accidentally harming someone innocent."

Elsa nodded dully, silently telling herself to get a grip. This certainly wasn't how an inspector was supposed to behave.

As she followed behind North, she glanced up at the back of his head, then down at her Dominator. It was safe to say that curiosity got the better of her as she pointed the weapon at him, but making sure that her finger was clear of the trigger. Immediately, she could hear and see Sibyl scanning his psycho-pass and relaying the information directly to her mind.

 _"Crime coefficient: 160. Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target."_

With a soft gasp, Elsa quickly pulled her Dominator away from him just as North turned around to give her a little smile. He seemed to act as if he was unaware of what she just did, but she knew that he was sharper than that.

In her mind, she was in disbelief that someone as kind as North was labeled as a criminal by Sibyl. Could his psycho-pass be that clouded? What set him apart from the dangerous criminal they were pursuing now? Were all the other Enforcers like this?

These questions raced through her head, only to be interrupted by an incoming transmission from one of their teammates. It was Tia.

Both North and Elsa heard her voice through their bracelets.

 _"Hey. I found the target. What should I do now?"_

They now heard Bunnymund's voice.

 _"Stay there. We'll be right over."_

Tia sighed. _"I don't think the hostage is going to last much longer if we wait,"_ she said warningly.

The green haired woman peered out from the wall she was hiding behind and saw the culprit in the middle of his violent crime with the poor young woman screaming until her voice was hoarse. She held up her Dominator and narrowed her pink eyes at the gruesome scene. "I'm going in. She's not going to survive if I wait for you, Bunny."

 _"Fine, but be careful."_

Her pink lips curled up into a smirk as she placed her finger on the trigger of her Dominator and aimed it directly at the rapist. "Will do," she whispered under her breath.

 _"Crime coefficient: 280. Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target."_

Tia pulled back the trigger and the Dominator fired off a concentrated blast of electromagnetic energy. The flash of teal colored light illuminated the surrounding area and tore through the air towards the criminal. Tia grinned when she saw that she got him squarely in the back, causing the man to cry out and arch his upper body. However, her grin quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of bewilderment when she saw him resist the effects of paralysis.

" _What_ -?" she breathed out as she saw the man wildly turn around to face her.

With an almost animalistic growl, the man grabbed the young woman's slim neck in a vicegrip and held her serrated knife to her skin. "Don't come any closer!" he screamed, his dark brown eyes widened in such terror that he appeared downright psychotic.

Tia stood there stiffly as she heard Bunnymund and Astrid finally make it up to the same floor of the apartment she was on.

"What's wrong, Tran?" she heard Bunnymund shout from down the hall.

"This guy...he must be one some stimulants or something! The Dominator _didn't work_ on him!"

"What!?"

Before any further action could be taken, Tia saw the man recklessly make a run for the nearest window with the female victim. Without bothering to open the window, he used his shoulder to break through the brittle glass and fall several feet before landing ungracefully on his feet.

" _Bastard,_ " Tia growled from behind clenched teeth. She ran into the defunct apartment unit and up to the very window he escaped from. Just as she pointed her Dominator gun at him, he disappeared from view, rendering her unable to subdue him.

Once Bunnymund made it to the apartment unit, he brought his bracelet up to his mouth and delivered another transmission to his team. "Suspect is on the run. He's heading for the industrial site."

 _"I'm on it,"_ Jack responded.

* * *

Sweaty and tired, the man took a look back once more to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He dropped to his knees, holding the naked woman he had raped over his shoulder like a sack of rice. With a deranged chuckle, he took out his portable psycho-pass reader from the back pocket of his greasy denim pants and stared at his quickly rising crime coefficient. Rather than fear it, he embraced it with a loud laugh.

"Look at _that_!" he exclaimed as his crime coefficient steadily rose past 300. He flashed the digital readout to the female victim, who looked at the bright screen with dull blue eyes. "My coefficient's going up and my hue's getting cloudier by the second. This is...amazing," he breathed out, falling deeper into his psychosis.

With a smug grin, he eyed the bloodied and bruised young woman he had over his shoulder and let his portable reader scan her own psycho-pass.

"Would you look at that. We're the same," he breathed out.

The blond's eyes widened immensely at the sight of her own psycho-pass being clouded and her crime coefficient rising rapidly. "No…" she said with a trembling breath.

"We're gonna be the _same_ soon," he chuckled, wiping off the sweat that collected on his forehead with the back of his pudgy hand. "Even if the officers kill me, they'll come after you next. The reason why I avoided therapy is because they fucking torture you. This Sibyl System bullshit is all a _fraud._ It doesn't know anything about me and yet it acts like it does! I'm _no_ criminal!" he loudly declared, scaring the young woman he was with.

Her blue eyes were fixated on the digital readout and her heart pounded at the very sight of her rapidly rising crime coefficient. "No...no...no," she whimpered.

"Yes," he chuckled at her denial. "They'll treat you like a criminal just like how they're treating me. There's no going back now, sweetheart."

* * *

Hearing the latest transmissions from their teammates, Elsa and North rushed towards the industrial site. They made sure to check their six and around every corner as a precaution just in case they came face to face with the wanted man. There was no room for any error now.

Just as the pair turned a corner, they saw the culprit running past the alleyway with the victim in hand.

"There!" North shouted as he got his own Dominator ready.

Elsa ran behind him, steeling her nerves for the danger that lie before them. This was it - her first taste at action on the job. She had to do her best.

They ran after the man and managed to corner him at the top of a steep stairwell. He shook like a trapped, wild animal as he desperately tried to look for an alternative escape route. When none presented itself, he threw the young woman down.

She screamed just as North and Elsa arrived on the scene. Her pale, naked body was marred with fresh red bruises and her eyes were wide as saucers as she fixated them on the approaching officers. It was a sight that briefly unsettled Elsa, but she shook it off, knowing that she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Drop the weapon!" North ordered the man, who was pressing the sharp blade of his knife against the young woman's neck.

"No, you drop yours, you _pricks_!" the man wildly shouted, pressing the knife right up against her pale skin. The blond woman screamed, breaking down into tears.

Elsa looked to North and he did the same. Communicating with each other simply through mere glances, they nodded their heads and complied with the man's demands. She set her Dominator on the ground before her and while North did the same, he pushed his Dominator across the slick, metal floor towards the deranged man.

North's baby blue eyes were set in a stern, narrowed glare as the man moved erratically towards his newly acquired weapon. The black weapon which had once glowed a soft teal-blue was now glowing a bright red as soon as it left the elderly Enforcement officer's hand - something the criminal _failed_ to realize.

He laughed uneasily as he picked up the gun and aimed it directly at the two officers. Dropping the knife he held, he staggered to his feet and left the young woman he had raped behind him. "I'm never going to be arrested. Never in a million years, you stupid fucks -!" His eyes widened as he tried to pull the trigger, only to find out that he couldn't.

It was _locked._

"What the -!?"

 _"Crime coefficient: 355 -"_

A pair of glacier blue eyes focused in on the volatile man. Flecks of teal light flickered in them as his finger went to the trigger.

 _" - Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator -"_

The Dominator transformed, its components and gears spinning in a blink of an eye as the gun itself opened up to reveal a brightly lit, teal core.

 _" - Please aim carefully and eliminate the target."_

It all happened so fast. Elsa saw the brief flash of light hit the man directly in the arm. In a matter of seconds, his body swelled up in a grotesque manner before he exploded right in front of them. In a spray of blood and innards, he was gone. All that was left of him were his tattered clothes and some personal possessions he kept on him, along with North's Dominator.

"How cruel," North immediately said, not in reference to the execution, but towards Jack, who had taken the kill shot. The elderly man's eyes narrowed in on the white haired man as he calmly approached them from his hiding spot. "You used me and a newbie inspector as bait!"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever gets the job done, North."

"Whatever gets the job done -?" The old man spluttered incoherently and began arguing with the young male Enforcer. Elsa briefly heard him starting a lecture on _'respecting your elders'_ or something to that nature before she focused her attention on the traumatized victim.

The pitiful young woman, coated in the man's blood, screamed in terror at the gory death that she had just witnessed. Her eyes were wide with an inhuman fright, even when Elsa approached her.

"Please don't worry, Miss," the platinum blond said as she knelt down in front of the naked woman. "We're with the Public Safety Bureau. You're in good hands now."

" - No! Get away from me!" she screeched at her, warily eyeing the Dominator in Elsa's arms. "You'll kill me just like how you killed him!"

"What? No, why would you think -?" The young inspector stopped when an ominous shadow engulfed them both. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with the eerie blue glow of a Dominator. Elsa's eyes widened in complete confusion as she looked up at North and Jack. "North…" she whispered. " _Why_ -?"

"Step aside, Inspector," he said rather coldly as his eyes were focused in on the female victim. "Check her psycho pass on your Dominator."

Elsa cautiously did as she was told and instantaneously, she was given the crime coefficient of the young woman.

 _"Crime coefficient: 290. Enforcement mode: Non-lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target."_

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Elsa turned her attention back to North and shouted furiously. "She's the _victim_ here!"

"So what - _Inspector_!" North shouted angrily as the young officer practically threw her arms around his Dominator and arm, stopping him from shooting.

"There's no need to use the Dominator on her!" she protested stubbornly, unwilling to believe the injustice that she was witnessing from her own teammates.

"The Sibyl System declared that she's a threat to society! It's our job as officers of the Public Safety Bureau to take her in!"

"We can take her in without the Dominator! You're scaring her with the very weapon that brutally killed her rapist!"

As North and Elsa verbally and physically fought each other, the victim shot a fearful glance over at Jack, drawing his attention. She whimpered, trembling in pure fear as she hastily grabbed her rapist's lighter and escaped down the steep set of stairs that led deep underground. Her heart pounded mercilessly against her chest when she heard him following her, each footstep of his sounding like a deafening thump.

The blond stumbled, crying out as she tumbled down the last flight of stairs. Her body ached and she could hardly think straight. Not only was she kidnapped and raped for hours, but her psycho-pass was so clouded that she began to believe what her rapist had told her earlier. If she was caught by the officers, it was all over for her.

With this thought driving her, she picked herself up and cried softly as she limped through the dark underground boiler room of the factory she was now in. A few steps behind, she could hear the Enforcer's slow and steady footsteps.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, just before she tripped and stumbled over a barrel of gasoline. The miserable young woman cried as the gasoline pooled all around her. She held the lighter tightly in her hands as her fearful blue eyes looked up to see Jack standing over her. Tears streamed down her bruised face as she saw him point his Dominator down on her.

" - Jack!"

Their attention was diverted onto Elsa, who had finally caught up with them. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she stood a few feet away from them. Her eyebrows were furrowed in distress as she tightly held her weapon in her hands.

"Please," she pleaded with the young man. "Don't shoot her. She's the victim. We need to help her -" Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Jack's Dominator change shape, it's gears spun and the gun opened up to reveal its teal core.

Impassively, Jack looked down at the frightened young woman, his eyes glowing that same color of teal.

 _"Recalculating...Crime coefficient: 310. Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target."_

"No…" Elsa breathed out, tightening her hold around her Dominator.

The white haired male turned to look towards her one last time, as if he was silently giving her one last chance to do something - _anything_ for the situation.

Mustering up her strength and courage, Elsa raised her Dominator. "I SAID STOP!" she screamed.

North's eyes went wide as he witnessed the flash of light leave Elsa's weapon and strike Jack directly on his back. He saw the young man fall to the gasoline drenched ground in a lifeless heap, his entire body paralyzed.

Jack locked eyes with Elsa briefly as he fell to the ground. The look he gave her sent a mixture of relief and bittersweet victory rushing through her veins. It was as if he was silently telling her that she made the right decision to subdue him, but now she had to face the consequences with the task at hand.

As soon as Jack's weapon left his hand, the gun reverted back to its original state and its teal lights dimmed.

Elsa trembled at what she had just done. She tiredly fell to the floor herself, letting her legs buckle out from underneath her. Her eyes remained on Jack's lifeless body, lying facedown on the ground now, until her attention was diverted away from him by the victim wildly waving around the lit lighter.

"S - Stay back!" she screamed, eyeing both Elsa and North warily. "Please leave me alone! Just _leave me_ alone!"

"It's over," Elsa said with a trembling voice, fearing that the woman could drop the lighter at any time. If that were the case, not only would she lose a victim, but Elsa would be responsible for Jack's death as well since he was lying in the gasoline. In a calmer, steadier voice, she told her, "I know you're scared...and frightened, but we're here to help you. And I promise -"

The young woman stilled when she met eyes with Elsa. She could feel a sort of confidence and calm exude from the female officer that allowed her to slowly place her trust in her.

" - I p _romise_ you," Elsa repeated genuinely. "You will get help and you will be better." She mustered up an innocent, tired smile, further relaxing the young victim. Her heart felt more at ease when she saw the other woman turn off the lighter and slowly lower her arm.

In a sign of a truce, the beautiful blond smiled at her, her full lips spreading across her bruised face to what extent it was allowed to.

 _"Recalculating...Crime coefficient: 270. Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target."_

Elsa immediately widened her eyes at the sight of a flash of light hitting the woman in the back of the head. Her pale body stiffened, then fell to the ground with a soft splash. Distressed that the Dominator was still used on her despite her efforts, Elsa looked up to the source of the shot and saw Bunnymund standing on one of the walkways overlooking the factory floor. His hawk-like green eyes narrowed in on her.

"Inspector Winters, I expect a full and detailed report as to your actions tonight. I will corroborate your story with Enforcer Frost once he is fully recovered. Is that understood?"

She didn't answer him, nor did he wait for an answer. Elsa let her eyes fall back to the victim and then to Jack. In the end, all she did was put her fellow teammates at risk trying to prevent what would inevitably happen.

Inspector Elsa Winters felt incomprehensibly foolish and she began to wonder if she had even made the right decision of joining this line of work.

* * *

 **A/N**

So, that was pretty much a repeat of the first episode of Psycho-Pass, BUT things will start to be different starting from now!

Just as a side-note, the Dominators may seem like they take a long time to lock-on to a target and fire, but they only take 2 seconds in reality.

Don't worry, Elsa didn't kill Jack. Dominators have three modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer. She hit him with the Paralyzer so he'll be fine. :)

* * *

 **Review responses**

The Atlantean \- Thank you! Well as you saw, it wasn't Hans or Pitch. They will make an appearance later!

snowlitbutterfly - Thank you so much!

so in her own head \- Thanks! No, although Bunnymund and North seem similar to Ginoza and Masaoka, they won't play the same roles.

Silence In Winter \- Ahhh thank you! Your reviews always make me smile ; u ;


	3. Pastel Blue (Part 1)

**A/N**

You guys flatter me way too much ; u ; Thank you for all the kind words! And to answer phantom's question from last chapter, the female victim's crime coefficient went up because of the trauma she received from the rape. Trauma in general can cause your CC to rise as well as cloud up your psycho-pass. This will be elaborated more and touched upon as the chapters go on. That's also why there are 'Inspectors' and 'Enforcers.'

In short, crime coefficients and the "clouding" of your psycho-pass are just signs that someone is mentally unstable/deviating from the norm of society. You don't have to commit a crime for a crazy high coefficient. It's just a predictor that you WILL commit a crime :) Hope that clears things up!

Again, their roles and such will be explained better in the upcoming chapters since I prefer to weave in bits and pieces of information along with the story instead of just giving it to my readers all at once in a long, incoherent ramble.

 **Abnormalize**

 **III.**

 _Pastel Blue (Part 1)_

 _"A world so perfect - so beautiful, so fake…"_

* * *

"Good morning, Elsa!"

"Wake up, Elsa! Wake up!"

With a soft groan, the young woman pushed the bed sheets off of her head, revealing her disheveled platinum blond locks and prominent dark circles underneath her usually bright blue eyes. Upon opening her eyes, she realized that she was staring into the chipper azure eyes of her little sister, Anna, as well as her personal _holo-servant,_ Olaf, which took on the image of an animated snowman.

"She's awake!" Anna cheered happily as she clapped her hands together, along with Olaf. She got off of her older sister's bed, allowing her to sit up.

Elsa tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she asked in a groggy voice, "you're up early, Anna. What's the occasion?"

The petite, red head proudly grinned ear-to-ear. "I took the liberty of cooking breakfast this morning, without Olaf's help." She shared a look with the holographic snowman, who excitedly nodded in agreement.

"Anna is quite capable in the kitchen! She didn't use any of the instant meal preppers we have in stock!" Olaf excitedly commented, clapping his little tree branch hands together.

"Yep!" Anna chimed in. "Old fashioned food prep!" She seemed quite proud of herself.

At this, Elsa couldn't help, but laugh into her hand. "Alright, I'll have to see this for myself." She looked to Olaf, then back to Anna. "Is it my turn today?" she asked, earning her an excited nod from her sister. "Well then…" Elsa gently cupped her cheek and thoughtfully look up at the ceiling for a second before suggesting to her holo-helper, "how about we go with the ice palace theme?"

"Understood!" Olaf chimed happily.

Almost in an instant, the entirety of the dreary room was changed into a beautiful palace made up of 'ice.'

"Jeez, you always choose this theme," Anna teased.

"I know you like it too," Elsa shot back with a tired smirk. She moved out of her bed and gave her slim body an arching stretch, accompanied soon after with a loud yawn.

The younger sister sighed. "Well at least it isn't actually cold since this is all just holo-imagery." She sauntered out of Elsa's bedroom and stopped at the door. "Do you have work today again?"

The platinum blond sharply turned around and answered with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I do. I just started yesterday."

"Just checking," Anna said in a sing-song tone. "I'll keep your breakfast warm until you're done with your shower."

"Okay."

As Elsa shed her snowflake patterned pajamas, she saw Olaf in her peripheral vision excitedly hopping around her room, updating her about today's weather, traffic, and most importantly, the hue of her psycho-pass.

"What a beautiful pastel blue!" Olaf cheered, clapping his stick hands together again. "I hope you'll be productive today with that clear mind of yours, Elsa!"

She chuckled wryly as she walked over to the adjoining bathroom. "I certainly don't feel like it, Olaf."

Elsa closed the bathroom door behind her and inspected herself in the mirror hanging above the sink. She heard Olaf simply walking through the door, paying no real attention to her response or asking about it in particular. Instead, Olaf asked her, "would you like for me to compile a coordination of outfits for you on your Cosmetic today?"

"Yes," she answered him as she inspected her dark eye circles. She was definitely in need of some makeup for today.

The holo-servant chirped happily. "I have looked over your schedule for today and compiled the outfit for your outing with Rapunzel at noon and your outfit for work in the evening!"

"Thanks, Olaf," Elsa answered halfheartedly as she picked up her toothbrush.

"Shall I turn on the shower for you?"

"Yes, please."

The hot water was more than inviting on Elsa's skin as she stepped into the shower. She let out a soft sigh as she let the water run over her head, matting down her puffed up bedhead. From outside the frosted shower doors, she could hear Olaf going on and on about the current events taking place around the world. Elsa paid no real attention to it as other things were currently plaguing her mind.

As she lathered up her peppermint scented shampoo, Elsa's blue eyes stared distantly at the ice covered shower tiles before her. All she could think about was how she had shot Enforcer Frost last night during their operation - how he had looked at her before falling to the ground in complete paralysis. It seemed as though he actually wanted her to shoot him.

 _'Then why didn't he stop himself?'_ Elsa frowned as she washed out the suds from her long platinum locks. _'If he knew that it was wrong to execute that woman, then he shouldn't have pointed his Dominator on her in the first place.'_

Elsa finished up her shower after a few more minutes. A cloud of steam wafted around her as she stepped out and wrapped a long towel around her thin body. She peered down at Olaf, who had stopped rambling on about current events. In curious skepticism, she asked, "are you sure my psycho-pass hue is pastel blue?"

"Of course!" the animated snowman happily exclaimed. "Your mental health is superb."

She sighed softly at the answer. It certainly didn't feel like she was _'superb.'_ The guilt of shooting an enforcer under her command was eating her up gradually and she knew that she had to do something about it.

* * *

"Looks like work's certainly been treating you well," Rapunzel commented as she tucked a strand of golden blond hair behind her ear. She leaned forward on the round coffee table as she smiled at Elsa, who let out a distressed groan. "It's amazing how your psycho-pass is still clear though."

The blond ran her hand over her thick french braid and shook her head tiredly. "I couldn't get _any_ sleep last night. I kept thinking about him."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said as she stirred her cup of coffee idly. "I guess not everyone gets to shoot their coworker on the first day of their job. I certainly wish I could," she muttered, prompting a wide-eyed look from her best friend. The perky blond broke out into a toothy grin and waved her hand, telling Elsa to disregard her last statement. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

Elsa's shoulders relaxed a little, but in strong concern, she whispered to her, "you shouldn't say things like that out in the open, Rapunzel. Even if we're in a cafe, a street scanner could catch you."

Rolling her mint-green eyes, she took a sip of her coffee, and responded, "relax, Els. Sibyl doesn't know everything." She stirred her coffee idly and tapped the thin necked spoon on the edge. With a clearly disgruntled look on her petite face, she said, "I still think that it put me in the wrong profession."

Elsa tilted her head slightly to the side.

Rapunzel shot her a narrowed glance and muttered, "you're so lucky that you got a perfect score on the examinations."

Modestly, the platinum blond tugged at the hem of her oversized, white knit sweater and averted her gaze.

"Must be nice to just be able to pick and choose where you'd like a career. I hate working as a secretary for some bitchy accountant," she said while sighing loudly. She raised her eyebrow as she looked over at Elsa once more. "You're more than capable to hold a job in the medical or scientific fields, but you chose to be a MWPSB officer. Why is that?"

The pale-skinned woman blinked for a while, unsure of how to respond. She cupped her own chin in deep, contemplative thought. "I guess I just like the thrill of it," she joked with a light laugh, earning her a deadpanned glare from her friend. The mood surrounding Elsa suddenly fell somber and Rapunzel quickly picked up on it.

It was a sensitive topic, Rapunzel knew this all too well. She had been Elsa's best friend since they were five years old. There were no secrets between them and they practically knew aspects of each other's lives far too well. A bit of regret bubbled up within Rapunzel for even asking the previous question. She knew that Elsa had a desire to become an officer ever since the untimely murders of her esteemed parents.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I wasn't thinking -"

" - It's fine!" she quickly interrupted with a sweet smile, trying to push away dark thoughts into the recesses of her mind. "It's in the past anyways. No use thinking about it now - it'll only cloud up my psycho-pass."

A soft ringing noise emitting from Elsa's thin, communication bracelet, interrupted the two women.

"Sorry," Elsa sheepishly said as she answered it. A holographic screen popped out from the stylish piece of jewelry and she saw that the call was coming from Inspector Bunnymund.

Rapunzel peered over and asked, "is it work?"

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized again. "I don't want to cut off our coffee date so early, but I guess it's urgent."

The golden haired blond waved her hand, gesturing to Elsa to go. "Duties calls," she said with a light laugh.

"Same time next week?" Elsa asked as she got up from her chair.

"Of course."

A warm smile adorned the young woman's face as she leaned over to take her friend into a quick hug before practically sprinting out of the cafe.

* * *

Upon arriving in front of the impressive, sleek Bureau building, Elsa could feel her palms growing clammy. She let out a soft sigh as she took out her holo-makeup compact. With a few taps of the holographic buttons, the outfit she had been wearing on her date with Rapunzel quickly changed. The white knit sweater and jeans she had been _'wearing'_ disappeared and revealed her clothes for work underneath, which consisted of a pair of black, straight-leg slacks, a dress shirt, and blazer.

Elsa snapped the compact closed and stuffed it back in her black handbag. As she got a good look at the Bureau building once more, she rolled up her thick braided hair into a tight bun, finishing off her professional appearance for work.

Despite how she looked on the outside, Elsa was admittedly a nervous wreck on the inside.

Before heading into her division's office, she wanted to take the time to visit the enforcer she had shot last night. Even though she had only paralyzed him, she was still concerned for his safety and well-being. Not to mention, she had the burning desire to properly apologize to him for putting him in harm's way.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out in a steady exhale, calming her nerves temporarily so that she could have enough courage to step inside the massive building. Once inside, Elsa practically made a bee-line towards the medical bay's lobby. She couldn't waste any time, not when she had gathered up enough courage to face Enforcer Frost eye-to-eye in order to deliver a proper apology.

As soon as she made it to the entrance of the lobby, the doors slid open before she could even press the intercom. The platinum blond, startled slightly, took a step back in response.

From behind the doors, she saw the other enforcer, Astrid Hofferson emerge from the oddly dark lighting of the lobby. The two met gazes briefly, before Astrid averted her eyes rather coldly from the newbie Inspector. Elsa kept her eyes on her as the young woman walked away. She thought it was a bit odd that her clothes were in a bit of a disarray, as well as her hair. Astrid hardly looked like the type of person to come to work with such a messy appearance, but when Elsa finally walked into the dark medical bay lobby, she immediately understood why.

Her blue eyes went wide and a brief flush of color appeared on her pale cheeks at the sight of the a shirtless, brunette man almost casually throwing on a dark green dress shirt over his well-built shoulders. He seemed to immediately take notice of Elsa's presence, but didn't seem too flustered by how he presented himself to her.

"Oh, sorry," he said with an awkward grin as he buttoned up his shirt. "I was on break."

Elsa tried to ignore the very obvious smell of sex that hung around in the air as she tightened her hold on the handle of her handbag. She cleared her throat quietly and asked, "are you Dr. Haddock?"

"Yes," he answered modestly as he threw on a long white lab coat. He quickly ran his large hands through his messy brown hair in a vain attempt to clean it up.

"Uhm, I can come back later if you want."

"Oh no! Of course not." He laughed innocently, causing Elsa to believe that he really thought nothing of having sex at work. With a bit of excitement in his voice, he came out from behind the plush couches in the lobby and went up to her with an extended hand. He gave her a slightly odd stare, before widening his green eyes once more. "You must be the new Inspector! Elsa Winters, right?"

"Y - Yes. How did you -?"

The brunette let out a stifled laugh. "Word travels fast here on new arrivals. Especially when that new arrival shoots one of the department's best enforcers first day on the job."

Elsa bit her bottom lip as she averted her eyes. The uneasy guilt began bubbling up within her again.

The kind doctor took notice and he quickly tried to change the subject. "You can just call me _'Hiccup'_." He laughed sheepishly upon seeing Elsa's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "It's a long story, but it's the nickname everyone knows me by," he quickly told her.

Despite the brazen and lewd act she saw him commit with Enforcer Hofferson, Elsa could see that he was an amiable person, perhaps even a bit shy. It was a sharp contrast with what she had seen with the female enforcer, but she concluded that it might be why they were in a relationship together.

"So," he said as he pulled out a pair of black rimmed reading glasses from the chest pocket of his lab coat. "I can only assume that you're here to check up on Jack's health?"

Elsa nodded as she followed him over to the large computer console set up on the opposite side of the spacious lobby. "I'd just like to get an update on his condition."

Hiccup's green eyes rested upon her as a slow smile spread across his face. "He's been on your mind since last night, hasn't he?"

She blushed a bright red and strongly retorted, "n - no! It's just...well... _yes_...I do feel guilty for paralyzing him with the Dominator."

"It's okay," the brunette chuckled as he sat down upon the swivel chair in front of the large control board. He placed his hands on the keyboard and began rapidly typing away, entering information pertaining to Jack. "He has the tendency to have that effect on people he meets. Even with how moody he is now, he's still got that magnetic personality."

"Was he different in the past?" Elsa asked as Hiccup pulled up the security camera that overlooked Jack's hospital bed. Her eyes went to the large monitor above her and she saw that the white haired young man was presumably in a peaceful sleep, resting up his body from the paralyzing effects he suffered earlier.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup's eyebrows went up in exaggeration. "Totally different. You'd probably never believe that he's the same person as the guy lying in bed right now." He pulled up some more statistics pertaining to Jack's overall health at the current time. "Hm, unfortunately, Jack isn't in any condition to be speaking yet. He has woken up a few times since he was brought in, but since you hit him directly in the spine, the paralysis will take some more time to wear off than usual."

Elsa dropped her head. Of all the places she had to hit him, it was in the spine. As if that didn't add more guilt on top of what she already felt.

"Don't worry!" Hiccup cheerfully tried to assure her. "Jack's pretty tough. He took worse hits than this from all those criminals he hunts down. Why don't you check back tomorrow? I can always call you whenever he wakes up again and is able to talk."

The platinum blond nodded, offering up a slight smile. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

She turned back around to leave the medical bay, but she stopped after a few steps, the heels of her black dress shoes squeaking slightly against the metal floors. With one last peek, she looked over her shoulder at the monitor that displayed Jack's hospital room. It was reassuring to know that the young man wasn't dying due to her decisions from last night, but it still wasn't assuring to know that he _could have_ died.

* * *

 **A/N**

Yes, Elsa nearly walked in on Astrid and Hiccup having sex. LOL

I'm aware that Elsa's personality might be "dry" and one-dimensional, but reasons for this will be elaborated later on. For those that have watched Psycho-Pass, since her role is similar to that of Akane, you might be able to fetch a guess on her "boring" personality at this time haha.

I'm going to try and keep the individual chapters short and sweet. Hopefully keeping them all under 6k words. I think it'll help you guys absorb the information better and it allows me to update a lot faster haha.

-ZERO-


	4. Pastel Blue (Part 2)

**A/N**

Thank you for all the reviews!

Listened to _'Namae no Nai Kaibutsu'_ from the Psycho-Pass OST while writing this chapter. :)

 **Abnormalize**

 **IV.**

 _Pastel Blue (Part 2)_

* * *

It was an endless path of darkness. The soles of his once clean, black oxfords crashed against the pavement relentlessly as he navigated through the soaked streets of downtown Burgess. He knew this city like the back of his hand and he was more than confident in his own abilities to take down any incoming adversaries. That was why rookie Inspector Jack Frost refused to stop despite the urgings from his team of enforcers and his fellow inspector, Aster Bunnymund.

"Get back to the command post -"

The transmission sizzled in his head. This was no accident and Jack knew this very well. He knew that the culprit he was in hot pursuit of was messing with the Directional Voice transmission on purpose.

His hands gripped the handle of the Dominator tightly. He brought it up to the side of his head and said, "Sorry, Inspector Bunnymund," he said boldly, "if I wait for backup then Jaime -" He stopped himself briefly. " - The victim is dead."

"Frost - !" Bunnymund's voice cut off inside of Jack's head before resuming again. "Don't you dare try to handle this yourself, Frost," he could hear his coworker growling dangerously. "Get back to the command post until reinforcements arrive -"

Another sizzle.

Jack grit his teeth as he stopped before rounding a corner. He could feel his adrenaline pumping wildly through his veins. "I'm going to bring Jaime back!" he shouted, disregarding the fact that his transmission most likely did not go through properly.

His bold claim was shattered in the very next second as he darted out into the adjacent alleyway. The muscles in his body instantaneously froze, his eyes widened in pure shock, and his mouth dropped in disbelief at what he saw several feet away from him. His hands shook almost violently as he let his arms drop lifelessly to his sides.

A chilling terror crept onto his face like frost inching its way across the glass of a window as he took a few steps forward towards the grisly scene before him.

"J -" His voice cracked as he let the Dominator slip out from his hand and onto the wet ground that was covered in a strange mixture of a black sand-like substance. Jack could hardly fathom the horror that he was witnessing.

A young child's body was grotesquely strung up onto the side of the building, in full-view of anyone that was passing by, but in this case, Jack knew that this was solely meant only for his eyes. A message written in crimson red blood, presumably the young boy's blood, on the wall beside the body confirmed it.

He let out a shuddering gasp as he fell to his knees. His eyes were still glued onto the gruesome crime scene before him. A mutilated, nearly unrecognizable corpse was all that was left of the little boy that Jack was too late to save.

"...Jaime…?"

* * *

The young man awoke with a start. He drew in a sharp breath just as his eyes shot open. Jack took a while to realize that it was all just him relapsing and that currently he was in the safety of the Bureau's medical bay. There was a loud ringing in his ears, which was quickly replaced with the annoyingly sharp beeping noises produced by the heart monitor he was attached to.

His messy light silver hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his face with sweat. It took him a while, but his vitals returned back to normal, with the heart monitor resuming its usual monotonous beeping at regular intervals. Jack could feel the sweat cooling off his warm body and for a moment, his body felt completely better.

This thought was quickly expelled once Jack tried to raise his arm up. His entire being trembling from the strain being put on his stagnant muscles. He promptly stopped, grunting softly as his hand fell back to the bed.

It disappointed him that he was bedridden for a whole 24 hours with no sign of him getting back on his feet any time soon. Jack drew out a long sigh and thought about closing his eyes once more, hoping to use this time to catch up on some much needed sleep, however, images from his vivid nightmare flashed before his eyes.

He couldn't forget it. Not because of how gruesome it was, but because it wasn't a nightmare.

It was a _memory._

* * *

Elsa stared at the entirety of the small squad room that belonged solely to Division 1. She first looked towards her stoic senior, Inspector Bunnymund, who was quietly working away at his desk. Then she looked over at the three enforcers that they were in charge of supervising: Astrid Hofferson, Tia Tran, and Nicholas St. North.

They were all definitely an odd bunch and it pulled at Elsa's curiosity as to how they were all able to work efficiently with one another. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have put them into the same division, but luckily or unluckily, that decision wasn't up to her or any of her superiors. She knew that Sibyl had determined that this would be the most effective grouping of inspectors and enforcers to get the job done, and Sibyl never gets it wrong.

There was complete silence in the squad room before North's loud yawn broke it. This prompting earned him a razor sharp glare from Bunnymund, who peeked out from behind his computer screen. North, however, paid no special attention towards him and got up rather noisily from his seat.

"Does anyone want dinner?" He asked, throwing the question out at random.

Astrid said nothing, seemingly ignoring the burly old man and continuing her job of organizing past case files electronically. Tia also said nothing, although she didn't ignore him. She seemed to give the idea a thought for a brief moment before shaking her head and resuming whatever game she was playing on her handheld device.

Elsa open her mouth to say something in response, given that no one else was saying anything, but stopped herself when she saw Bunnymund throw his glare over towards her.

"Dinner break isn't for another hour, North," Bunnymund said with strict dictation.

"Actually, a snack sounds nice!" Tia suddenly piped up, pausing her game and slamming the device onto her desk with little regard for its condition. Her entire face lit up in jubilant joy as she began rattling off on what sweets she should buy from the cafeteria.

Bunnymund got up from his seat by slamming his hands down upon his desk rather loudly, causing Elsa to flinch. "Chief Lunanoff assigned our division to clean up the department's case files by the end of his week and you do realize that we haven't even made a dent in the process!"

The short, green haired woman pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh lighten up, Bunny. We're only going to be gone for a few minutes. Besides, you got Astrid to help you."

As if on cue, the blonde ceased her work and stood up from her desk. "I could go for a meal too," she said in one of the rare occurrences that she spoke, although her expression remained as stoic as usual.

Both Tia and North cheered in response, much to Bunnymund's chagrin. As if they could hear his teeth grinding, the burly old man stopped before stepping out of the squad room. "You are welcome to join us, Inspector Winters," he said with a kind grin.

Elsa's eyes went wide as she nervously glanced over at her fellow inspector. "I - I think I'll pass," she responded meekly.

"Well...the offer is still open." He smiled brightly, of which Elsa returned it with an awkward grin.

She watched as the group of enforcers left the squad room, which left her completely alone with Inspector Bunnymund. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat and placed her hands carefully on the keyboard in front of her, hoping to resume her incident report regarding Enforcer Frost.

"You're free to join them if you want."

Caught off-guard, Elsa glanced at Bunnymund cautiously. "I - I'm sorry?"

The dark gray haired man kept his cool green eyes focused on the computer screen before him as he spoke. "But I wouldn't get too close to them if I were you."

Perplexed by what he was saying, she wrinkled her nose slightly. She wasn't sure if she should go ahead and ask why, but her curiosity got the better of her uncertainty. "Why…?"

Bunnymund paused and the entire room seemed to grow ominously still. "There's a reason why Sibyl separates the Bureau with inspectors and enforcers, Winters. We aren't like them and they aren't like us."

Elsa thought back to the events of last night. She worked with Enforcer North throughout the entire operation and not once did she feel as if she was any different from him. With this in mind, she carefully approached the conversation. "Aren't we all detectives working for the Bureau in the end? We do what we can to uphold the law. That's all of our jobs, regardless of our titles."

In a rare occurrence, Bunnymund cracked a smile, although it was more like a dry smirk. "Is that what you think, Winters? That type of naive thinking is going to get you killed."

"What…?"

 _'...Killed?'_

"All the enforcers you see have crime coefficients similar to latent criminals. They're a threat to society according to Sibyl, which is why they're not allowed into the outside world without an Inspector supervising them at all times. They're impulsive, manipulative, and they can kill anyone without a second thought without the use of the Dominator."

Elsa's eyes wandered over to the empty desk directly in front of her own - the desk that belonged to Enforcer Frost. She lowered her blue eyes solemnly, thinking back to how she had subdued him before he pulled the trigger to his own Dominator.

As if he could read her mind, Bunnymund commented on her actions from last night. "Are you doubting your decision?"

"Huh?"

"The Sibyl System declared that the woman was a threat to society and ordered Enforcer Frost to eliminate her, but you stopped him. You stopped him, which effectively made you directly disobey a command from Sibyl, which also put Enforcer Frost's life at risk."

Elsa couldn't read the other inspector's tone of voice at all. Was he angry with her? Disappointed? Indifferent?

Astute in picking up her confusion, Bunnymund narrowed his green eyes slightly at her before returning to his work. "You didn't see anything in his eyes, did you?" He saw her staring at him and he elaborated further. "Enforcer Jack Frost...he's got a heart of ice now. Several years ago, he would have never pointed a Dominator onto a victim, but last night he did just that and that should show you what kind of person he's become. You understand don't you? He's dangerous just like the rest of them."

The platinum blonde quietly sat at her seat, resting her hands upon the keyboard, and thinking about what the older inspector had told her. Were the enforcers really all that different from her and Bunnymund? Weren't they all supposed to work with each other as detectives to uphold the laws of the country?

"I know you scored a near perfect on the examinations, Winters. Sibyl decided that you were most suited for a job in the research and development sector, but you decided to join the MWPSB and become a cop." Bunnymund chuckled wryly. "You must be naive because you certainly aren't dumb."

Elsa wrinkled her brow in agitation at the backhanded compliment. Before she could open her mouth to pull out a retort, the male inspector cut her off.

"You abandoned a profession with much higher pay, safety, and comfort for a job that's exactly the opposite. It doesn't make any sense. I can only assume that you chose to be a cop because of the heroics and title, which in that case, I'll tell you right now that you're going to be _disappointed_ in the end."

He was dissecting her with such cutthroat precision that Elsa had to clench her hands into tight fists in order to keep herself under control. She felt angry because of his arrogance, but also at herself for being the exact, pathetic person that Bunnymund was describing.

Just when she thought that it was over, she heard him speaking one last time.

"Cops can't be naive, Inspector Winters, _especially_ us. Not only do we have to deal with criminals, but we have to work with criminals. Enforcers will never be like us and you should do well to remember it...unless of course, you want your psycho-pass to be clouded _just like theirs._ "

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Elsa was in a complete daze. After a long day of typing up the incidence report from yesterday's events, not even a scrumptious chocolate filled pastry from the cafeteria would do her mood any good. She bit into it, the chocolate tasting absolutely bitter and unfulfilling on her palette.

Elsa made a face, grimacing as she resorted to throwing the pastry into a nearby trash can. Her appetite was shot and even though her stomach growled for immediate attention, she ignored its pleas and decided that perhaps she should head home for the day. Their division's enforcers were dismissed hours ago and were most likely in their rooms in the housing complexes underneath the main building.

As she made her way out of the empty cafeteria, at the very entrance of the room, she stopped abruptly to prevent herself from bumping into another warm body. She quickly raised her head to meet the eyes of the person she nearly ran into, in order to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed to the auburn haired man that stood before her.

He let out a smooth chuckle, followed by a wide, kind smile. "It's fine." His eyes lingered upon hers for a while in piqued curiosity before he finally asked, "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Ah, yes -"

" - Division?"

"Uhm, one."

His sharp facial features relaxed as he came to a better understanding of her. "Ah, so you work with Inspector Bunnymund." His lips curled up into a smile again as he extended a hand towards her. "Sorry, I think I should introduce myself. Hans Westergaard - Inspector in Division 3."

Elsa took his hand and gave him a light handshake. She returned his smile, eager that she met a fellow inspector that seemed much more kind than Bunnymund. "Elsa Winters," she introduced herself with calm poise, hoping to make a good first impression despite her previous mishap.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hans replied, his low voice rolling smoothly over each syllable. "Are you...leaving right now?"

She laughed sheepishly. "Yes, unfortunately I'm not very hungry -" As if on cue, her stomach let out a low growling noise which did not go unnoticed by the male inspector, much to her mortification. Elsa blushed a deep red and avoided Hans' eyes, who laughed amusedly in response.

He didn't dwell upon the embarrassing situation any longer, which Elsa was grateful for, but he threw out a suggestion that caught her off-guard. "Would you like to join me for dinner then?

* * *

Her crystal blue eyes shifted nervously away from the man sitting before her and down to the simple salad that she was poking at with her fork. An awkward situation to say the least. Elsa was never one for small talk and speaking with people she barely knew was a challenge that she never really conquered. The silence between her and Hans was unsettling, but thankfully for her, he tossed out a question that got the conversation started.

"Were you just coming back from an operation?" He asked as he took in a mouthful of hot clam chowder.

Elsa quickly shook her head. "No. I was just working late typing up an incidence report."

"Incidence report? Might I ask why? You're still new to the force and you're already typing up an incidence report…" Hans chuckled as he rested his spoon on the edge of the bowl. "Should I be wary around you?"

The platinum blond blushed as she quickly denied him. "I'm not a dangerous person! Or...well...you barely know me, but I can assure you that I'm not!"

Hans laughed into his hand at her reaction. "I'm just pulling your leg, Inspector Winters. If you were really dangerous, I'm sure Sibyl would have caught the hue of your psycho-pass already and put you into mandatory therapy. I am still curious though. What was the incidence?"

The question had Elsa cringing slightly. She wasn't sure how to answer it without alarming him. "Uhm...I shot one of the enforcers in my division last night during an operation."

His green eyes widened slightly in interest. "Really?" Hans cracked a lopsided smile when he saw the befallen expression upon Elsa's face and he implored, "is that what's been on your mind this entire time? You did seem a bit distant, enough to nearly run into me earlier." When he didn't hear a reply, he chuckled softly as he went for a cup of hot tea sitting next to his chowder. He took a quick sip of it and answered, "you shouldn't feel guilty over something like that."

"I - I shouldn't? I shot him and I put his life in danger. It was a bad decision," Elsa explained with a crestfallen sigh at the end.

To her surprise, this drew a wide smile from the other inspector. "It's your job to keep the enforcers in line. They are your subordinates and if they do something that you don't agree with, you have every right to subdue them. You see, Elsa -"

She raised her head to look at him.

" - there's no need to feel bad for what you did. Enforcers are just the Bureau's hunting dogs. They're here to be used and disposed of if need be." Hans narrowed his eyes at the young woman, who didn't seem too convinced by his way of thinking. "Think about it this way...did you feel sorry for the criminal from yesterday?"

Elsa blinked and immediately shook her head in response. There was no way that she could feel sorry for the man that terrorized that helpless female victim and put them all in danger.

He raised a well-groomed eyebrow at her. "And you are aware that the enforcers that work for the Bureau have a crime coefficient and a psycho-pass that's just as clouded as the criminals we put away?"

"Y - Yes, I'm aware."

"Then that should be reason enough for you to not feel sorry for what you did to your enforcer. You see, as an inspector, it's your job to keep the enforcers in line. If they do something you don't agree with, then you decide how to deal with them. Sibyl has already labeled them as 'latent criminals' and the only reason they're allowed into society is because of us. We control them, Elsa, and you should keep that in mind - always."

She could hear Jack's voice resonating inside of her head. What he said the night before stuck with her.

 _"If you don't like how I'm doing things, then paralyze us with the Dominator. It's that simple. We have no choice, but to follow your orders as Enforcers."_

Those words mixed together with Hans' and together, they weighed heavily upon her conscious. Did she really do the right thing by disobeying Sibyl? Was subduing Enforcer Frost the right thing to do? Was putting everyone's lives in danger for that brief moment worth it?

Hans quietly watched the female inspector with a slow grin spreading across his face. "Although your worried expression right now is very adorable, Elsa -" He chuckled when she gave him a hot blush. " - I'd have to ask you to not worry about it. Just because you're a newbie inspector doesn't mean that you were in the wrong. An inspector's word always trumps an enforcer's."

"I see…" she responded softly.

"I'm only throwing out a guess here of course, but since you did say that you're with Division 1, was the enforcer that you shot... _Jack Frost_?"

Elsa's spine grew ridge and her entire body tensed up. She tightly grasped at her knees underneath the table, feeling the guilt bubbling up within her again. "Yes," she breathed out.

Surprising her, Hans let out a low, rumbling laugh. He gave her a sardonic smirk and shook his head. "I knew it. If that's the case, you don't have anything to worry about."

"...Ex - Excuse me?"

"Jack Frost is one of the Bureau's _most dangerous_. It's a surprise that they even let him walk around in the same building as us. Only God knows when he'll turn and murder us all."

Elsa's small lips turned downwards as her eyebrows furrowed together. "That's a little bit harsh, don't you think, Inspector Westergaard? I mean, he was completely.. _.fine_...when I was working with him last night. He may be a bit _reckless_ , but -"

" - Reckless is an _understatement,_ Elsa." Hans got up from his seat, leaving his tray of leftover food on the table. The mood grew ominous around them as his voice dropped an octave. "You should do your best to keep your distance away from him, unless you want your own psycho-pass as clouded as his." A handsome smile broke past the look of contempt on Hans' face as he quickly said 'goodnight' to the young woman before leaving the cafeteria.

There was no mistaking the darkness and hatred that was present within Hans' voice as he spoke of Jack in particular, as opposed to when he was talking about enforcers in general. When speaking about enforcers, Hans seemed almost carelessly nonchalant about subduing them, even going so far as to referring to them as hunting dogs - mere animals that were only meant to be used.

It wasn't something that Elsa could agree with. They were still people, regardless of whether or not they had been rejected by the Sibyl System. She brought herself back to the conversations she had with Enforcer North and there was just no way that she could compare him to the vicious criminal from last night. They weren't alike at all, him and all the other enforcers, and Elsa was starting to become angered with the fact that Hans had even thought of comparing enforcers to the likes of scum.

Enforcers help inspectors catch criminals and solve crimes. It was collaborative task and Elsa was a firm believer in that fact, despite what Inspector Bunnymund or Westergaard has told her.

The sound of a soft beeping caught her attention and she tapped at the communicator bracelet on her left arm. The holographic screen displayed an incoming call from a 'Henry Haddock' and beside the name was a headshot of the brunette male doctor that Elsa had met earlier on in the day. Assuming that the only reason for him calling her directly was because of something relating to Jack's condition, she quickly answered it.

 _"Inspector Winters!"_ He cheerfully greeted her as soon as she picked up the call. _"Jack's condition has stabilized so, if you'd like to come down here to speak with him, I can let you into his room."_

Elsa inhaled a breath and held it for a while, trying to collect her thoughts before answering.

 _'Enforcers help inspectors…'_

"...Yes please," she responded with a resolute tone. "I'll be right down."

 _"Perfect! I'll be waiting!"_

 _'...and inspectors help enforcers. That's the way it should be.'_

* * *

Jack felt antsy and irritated that he had to stay overnight in the medical ward. Hiccup said that it was just for a 'precaution,' but he felt physically fine. He should be allowed to leave on his own terms.

A sigh of frustration, that came out more like a low growl, flowed out from Jack's broad chest and out of his mouth. He eyed the monitors that he was still hooked up to and he had the greatest inclination to simply rip off the wires that were stuck to his arm and chest. Of course, he'd hear a mouthful from Hiccup and he'd have to deal with Astrid's cold shoulder afterwards since she was one hell of a protective girlfriend towards the doctor.

He closed his dark blue orbs softly only to have them fly back open at the sound of the door to his room sliding open. It came as a surprise to him when he saw the newbie inspector that shot him, standing in the doorway looking extremely apologetic. He kept his eyes on her as she entered the room quietly, the only sounds she produced were from her neat brown dress shoes as they made contact with the cold tiles beneath her feet with each step. Although Jack was curious as to her presence in his hospital room, he remained quiet and stoic. He waited for her to speak first as she seemed eager to do so, but uneasy at the same time.

Elsa moistened her dry lips with a quick swipe of her tongue and she silently scolded herself for not putting on a new coat of lip gloss to prevent her lips from locking together or sticking to her teeth as she spoke. Deciding that she shouldn't stress herself out over such a minor detail, she glanced at the silver haired enforcer lying in the bed and clenched her fists tightly by her side.

"I'm sorry," she said in earnest and complete transparency.

Jack wrinkled his brow, of which Elsa took immediate notice. "Sorry?" He muttered.

She wasn't sure if he was angry or not and suddenly she felt insecure about her apology. What if he doesn't accept it? The last thing she wanted to do was work alongside an enforcer that had a grudge against her. "I'm sorry," she repeated again, trying not to let her small voice waver. "For shooting you with the Dominator. I...just couldn't let you kill that woman."

Jack made no attempt to hide his amusement. His stoic expression broken down into a lopsided smirk. "You did what you were supposed to do and you're apologizing for it, Inspector Winters?" He chuckled. "First time that's ever happened."

"You make it sound like I shouldn't be apologizing to you."

"That's right."

Elsa drew back slightly, but argued. "I put you in that hospital bed though. It's my fault that you're in this state -"

" - Yeah it is," he confirmed, turning his head towards her as he spoke. Jack narrowed his sharp eyes slightly at her and asked, "do you want a medal or something for it?"

She quickly shook her head. "Of course not! I -!" Elsa frowned when she saw him breaking into a fit of soft chuckles. She couldn't figure him out at all. "Enforcer Frost, please. I'm trying to apologize."

His laughter died down and he blew out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know," he answered back in a low, soft voice. "And you don't have to apologize. You did what you thought was right, that's the only thing that matters."

"But...I put you in danger, along with the rest of the division. If that woman had dropped the lighter she was holding…" Elsa raised her eyes to look at him and the stern look in the man's eyes was the only answer she needed. "...Do you...really not care?"

Jack raised his hand just enough so that he could look at it. It shook slightly from not being used for a long time, but he kept it up there in front of his face as he spoke to the female inspector. "I don't," he answered, "you did your job and we're all okay. Not only that, but...you obeyed the law and you did what you thought was right rather than do what that stupid gun told you to do...unlike me."

Elsa tilted her head slightly, confused by what he meant exactly.

"All this time as an enforcer, I never realized how much I lost myself to obeying everything I've been told to do. It's like I've become an empty shell of my former self." Jack narrowed his eyes once more at the recollection of his nightmare-like memory. He could practically hear his own thunderous footsteps racing down the alleys and streets, and his own hoarse voice naively telling his fellow detectives that he would be the one to bring their eight year old victim back - safe and sound.

She took in the time to process all that he told her. While Elsa wanted him to indulge in the details, she decided against it when she met his hardened, cold gaze once more. "Then...do you think I was justified in what I did?"

Jack cracked a half-smile and asked, "do you think that it was justified, Inspector? That isn't an answer that I can give you."

Elsa dropped her head. "R - Right…"

He let his eyes linger upon her and he continued. "But what I can tell you is that...you seem to love justice and the law. That woman may have wronged Sibyl, but she didn't wrong the law and you recognized that. You did your job as a detective...as we're all supposed to be doing. You protected her and the law." Jack widened his smile at her, in a warm gesture. "I'm sure that the law will return the favor to someone like you. Myself included…"

Her ears perked up and she fixated her round blue eyes upon the young man.

Jack noticed this and laughed weakly. "I think I'll start enjoying my life as an enforcer if it means that I could work underneath you, Inspector Winters. You love the law and you're deeply loved by it...one doesn't see that kind of relationship very often."

Elsa bit back tears of joy at his words. She came here looking for his forgiveness, but instead she found confidence in herself and justification for her career choice. Since last night, she had doubted herself and her choice in becoming an inspector for the MWPSB. Neither of her fellow inspectors provided valid words of encouragement or disapproval for her actions. Instead, she found the answer of acceptance from the one person that they had told her not to trust.

The irony of it made her let out a soft giggle as she wipe away the loose tears that had built up in the corners of her eyes.

Jack knew that she was probably just relieved by the way he had reacted to her apology, but he couldn't help, but make a nonchalant comment about her tears. "I guess I'll be working for a _crybaby_ inspector too." He chuckled as he made eye contact with the grateful woman.

Elsa let out a dry laugh as she wiped away the last of her tears. "That's the last of those that you'll see."

Smiling as he leaned back into his bed, he closed his eyes and said, " _good_. I hate women that cry."

* * *

"So is that your final report, Inspector Winters?"

Elsa didn't even twitch a muscle when Bunnymund's sharp green eyes met hers. Instead, she stood her ground and nodded. "Yes. The female victim is doing exceptionally well and the therapy sessions she has been admitted into are proving to be successful. The psychologist estimates that she can be released back into society in a few weeks."

The dark gray haired man raised a bushy eyebrow and slanted his eyes over to Jack, who was now fully recuperated and back to work. "And do you have anything else to add to that, Enforcer Frost?"

Busily typing away at his computer, Jack didn't even look back at them as he answered the question. "Nope, _nothing_ at all. Inspector Winters did her job and subduing me was the right call."

Elsa returned her attention back to Bunnymund, who signed off on the case report.

"Okay," he concluded. He glanced at the platinum blond before returning his eyes back down to the case file. "Good job with your first operation, Inspector," he said to Elsa, who had to bite back her tongue to hide the fact that she was feeling ecstatic about the positive feedback.

"Thank you, sir."

As she returned to her seat and sat down, Elsa shared a brief glimpse with the silver haired enforcer, who flashed her the most subtle of smiles before returning to his desk work. She modestly bowed her head and rested her light hands upon the keyboard of her computer, letting a small smile of her own play upon her face before she resumed her work as well.

She had a good feeling about work now, especially with the relationship she had with herself and the enforcers. Perhaps she really was cut out to be an inspector after all.

* * *

 **A/N**

A forewarning, as you probably saw from this chapter - there will be Helsa in this fic. Probably not too much, but it'll be there. Hope that won't deter some of you from reading on, because Jelsa will be the end-game ship since this IS a Jelsa fic. Everything's necessary for what I have in store, yes, even Elsa's "boring, meek" personality right now. Before anyone mentions it, I know 100% that Elsa and Jack are OOC right now. Reasons will be explained as the story goes on! If you guys remember, Hiccup did say that Jack wasn't always so cold and distant.

Okay so the past "four" chapters were exposition into the environment and setting, as well as the characters. I will definitely be delving into Jack's past and why Hans has it out for Jack so badly. We'll also finally be moving along into the plot line that I've created, since I know that these past chapters were nearly identical to the first two - three episodes of the series.

Thank you to those that read this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I will respond to reviews in the next chapter :)

-ZERO-


End file.
